Next generation high-bandwidth probes and future generations of active probes for test systems will require the ability to handle multiple signals at the tip while meeting bandwidth and noise specifications. Current probes require two coaxial signals with frequency performance of up to 33 GHz and up to six direct current (DC) signal lines. Lower performance active probes will require up to eight signal lines and lower bandwidth. Current custom interconnect systems use off-the shelf radio frequency (RF) and DC contacts along with a custom housing. However, such multiport connectors (i.e., hybrid RF and DC) need to be custom designed and built for each probe application and, consequently, are very expensive—often prohibitively so.
Accordingly, a need remains for a high-performance, multiport connector system.